guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raisu Palace (mission)
Section 0 Disagree with the henchmen comment. This mission is easily henched. I've done it twice now -- once by myself, and once with a guildie. — Stabber ✍ 09:45, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :The comment does not say you cannot do this mission with henchies, the comment DOES say that if you know where to go you CAN do it with henchies, the comment really says that if this is your first time, and you don't know where to go, you'll end up needing to run and if you need to run, in ANY mission, henchies will make a poor choice. Do you disagree with that? In addition, you can really instruct them on how to use their uber-skills. So that's a negative too. --Karlos 22:30, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Karlos, I also disagree with the henchmen comment. I understand that the statement has the caviot "for parties that are not yet accustomed to doing this mission" but human parties would have similar problems if they are not accustomed to this mission. I do agree that henchmen can have pathing problems, but I contend that they are *better* at running and avoiding unnecessary fights because they don't have their own ideas and will follow a human leader passed (or through) numerous mobs without argument. E.g., I failed to finish this mission with pick-up-groups at least a dozen times, even though half of them were fairly well organized groups. I beat it with 7 henchmen on the 2nd or 3rd try. --Ctran 3:30, 25 May 2006 (PDT) :::Old conversation I know, but I have to say that I disagree w/the henchmen comment too. It took me a grand total of 3 tries to beat this with an all henchmen party. --Rainith 04:59, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :::: I also agree. I failed the mission with several PUGs, but beat it with henchmen (and heroes) on the first try. Heaps of Info missing Please fill out this mission as it is hard and lots of people need it. We need the abilities of each profession and the abilities of the ally henchmen as well as a more detailed map that is less crowded with green dots. Muchas Gracias. --Karlos 22:34, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :The timer lasts for roughly 50 minutes (at least that was the time I got when we barely finished before Shiro did. It's possible defeating the bosses could affect it althought there's no notification. Who wants to sit at the beginning for about an hour to test that out, though?) and there is a significant amount of time - a minute or two - when it looks like it's empty but isn't really. :There are eight bosses in here, one for each profession and their caps look to be identical to Thannaki Temple. I ran the mission several times and it looked like they spawned in consistent places. They are, in order: :* Sword Ancient Kai: Auspicious Parry :* Doomed Ancient Kkraz: Wail of Doom :* Star Ancient Koosun: Star Burst :* Famished Ancient Brrne: Famine :* Defiant Ancient Sseer: Defiant Was Xinrae :The final three are in the same room: :* Untouched Ancient Ky: Spellbreaker :* Arcane Ancient Phi: Arcane Languor :* Silent Ancient Onata: Shroud of Silence :For the Assassin's Dragon skill it's called Celestial Strike and reads: "1 second cast. Skill. For 10 seconds, upon every successful hit by you or a party member a level 20 celestial attacker is called forth to attack foes (maximum of 6)." Basically, you summon up to six Celestial minions that look a lot like Flesh Golems. :Also, each of the NPCs makes the route a little easier. Note's been made of Argo, Panaka, and Talon but they all do something. Nika will take care of a large pack of monsters before the Elementalist boss. Cynn will collapse a bridge, blocking off another pack, before the Ranger boss. And Danika will teleport the group past a fight shortly after that. They do fight with the group and will leave after providing their shortcut but if they're killed along the route they obviously won't do anything. So, it's really a coin flip whether you want an early shortcut or a late one with some NPC support until you get there. :Note should probably be made of the Forgotten chests inside the mission which require questing for the keys and have some very nice drops inside.--Sausaletus Rex 09:47, 3 May 2006 (CDT) NPC choice so, if the NPC leave after doing their thing, does that mean picking the later ones would be better? Or do they not do much on the way anyways? -PanSola 22:34, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :The later rooms need the assassins and monks, who probably won't survive the journey. I just pick the first two -- Talon and Argo. — Stabber ✍ 22:37, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::It's a tactical choice really. Panaku is great in removing the trap, but STINKS in terms of aggro because he has that wonderful skill that randomly teleports him OUT of a fight (usually into new aggro). Danika helps with healing (and I think she has the Urn of Saint Victor with her, but I am not sure). Cynn (I heard) cancels out a fight at the bridge half-way. Since this is about time saving, NPCs that just take out fights altogether like Talon and Argo are just a good idea. Because that will save you a lot more time than if they were still with the party and fighting/healing. --Karlos 23:12, 2 May 2006 (CDT) NPC Freeze? I don't know if this has happened to anyone else, but after I run through the "run like hell" room and watch the cutscene with Danika, all of my heroes and henchmen just stand there and don't do anything. They don't follow the orders flags anymore, they don't cast spells or attack anything, they just stand there and die. If anyone else has had this happen, I'd like to know how to fix it, because I've tried the mission 3 times now and this is why I can't finish it. --66.167.58.41 22:12, 20 February 2007 (CST) Henchman choice Assassins don't have much luck finding groups, but I've found the caster henchmen work the best with an Assassin. On my second try at this mission, I got to the last three bosses, using all caster henchmen. The cutscene just before that turned me around however, and I started going the wrong way which really messed me up. Oh well, I'll give it another shot later, but has anyone else had a similar experiance? - Greven 22:12, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Something I noticed on another attempt (which royally screwed me :(), when bringing Cynn along she blew up the bridge... but upon skipping the cutscene, all the henchmen were *stuck* on the invisible bridge. yay. I hope this is a one-time thing. - Greven 09:45, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::Unfortunately no, this is not a one time thing. I've had the henchmen stuck on the bridge twice! I think they are fixated on the enemy on the other side of the bridge. I've been able to circumvent the problem by taking both Cynn and Danika. Danika's cutscene is just after the bridge, which will teleport all of the hench out of their "stuck" position. - Ctran 19:43, 12 June 2006 (PDT) Incorrect information? This page still shows ritualist boss Defiant Ancient Sseer as having the elite skill Soul Twisting. I'm almost positive this is wrong. I've done the mission three times now, and each time I've encountered the ritualist boss, it's had Defiant Was Xinrae. I noticed one of the other discussion entries had the correct information, but the page itself does not. Shouldn't someone change that? Also, I noticed in a previous discussion entry someone suggesting we include information about the Forbidden Chests. I agree with this suggestion, but I should point out that you don't have to quest to get the keys. While you can use Imperial Commendations to buy them from the Imperial Quartermasters, you can also just buy them from the merchant in Raisu Palace for 600 gold each.--Eternal.quiet 00:14, 2 June 2006 (CDT) Running thru mission? Is it possible to run from the beggining, all the way up to Danika's cinematic? Or are there gates that open on boss death, that won't allow it ? --Torins 03:08, 7 July 2006 (CDT) All bosses needs to be killed in order to gain victory, so running this mission seems to be impossible Jolla Himself 12:06, 4 August 2006 (CDT) I've skipped bosses and still had the mission work, it would seem that certain bosses need to be killed, or maybe a certain number. Kisu's health bar Quoting Sausaletus Rex from further up on this talk page: "The timer lasts for roughly 50 minutes (at least that was the time I got when we barely finished before Shiro did. It's possible defeating the bosses could affect it althought there's no notification. Who wants to sit at the beginning for about an hour to test that out, though?) and there is a significant amount of time - a minute or two - when it looks like it's empty but isn't really." I did just stand in the beginning, armed with a stop clock, and to me it seemed more like 31 minutes (to be precise, almost exactly 31 minutes from the instant you step through the door, after chosing the two allies). Also, the mission was over instantly when Kisu's health dropped below zero (there indeed is a very short span of time where his health bar is empty before that happens). This also matches my observations from doing this mission: I finished it with three characters so far, made expert's with all of them, and everytime there was not very much of the health bar left, most certainly not enough for another 25 minutes (assuming that the decrease is linear - which it was while just sitting at the beginning: 1/6 every 5 minutes). It may have been changed in a patch, or there may be other factors that I'm not aware of, that's why I didn't put this in the article yet. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 12:06, 7 August 2006 (CDT) Farming For Cash/Items Has anyone else thought of farming this quest for items? I am doing it currently, not caring to complete it, but instead kill as many mobs as possible and collect as many items, keys and cash as possible. Each time i've run it its taken about 20min and im getting about 1plat after selling items up etc. Is this worth while farming? Especially as it can be done with just henchies. :I think you may rather want to farm Raisu Palace (Explorable), as you have the same mobs, bosses, chests, but no time limit there. ;) On a side note, that area is extremely popular for chest runs (especially currently during the double fun weekend). --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 13:24, 12 August 2006 (CDT) :: Wow, i've never explored that area properly after i realised what i stated above. I'll be going there soon enough then ^_^ Thanks --Djsmiley2k 16:39, 13 August 2006 (CDT) Running to Ritualist Boss? I don't understand how the mission guide gives us the tip that we should run to the ritualist boss in the hallway near the end. It worked once for me and I was able to kill the ritualist before my whole party was wiped out, but everytime (I go with henchies) I run to the ritualist boss, around 2 monks and heaps of mesmers follow to the end. They heal the Ritualist boss non stop, while the mesmer wipes out the party. How does that strategy work? Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 58.165.175.203 (talk • ) 07:06, 13 August 2006 (CDT). The reason it doesn't work with henchmen is because the henchman auto target and attack, thus causing them to get confused when you run off and they then follow and keep atacking which make the enemy follow you longer. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 65.82.104.120 (talk • ) 10:12, 17 August 2006 (CDT). :i don;t think that's a good strategy anyways. the one time i tried it, the party nearly wiped (randoms and my mesmer). fight through, it's a safer trip. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:15, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :Did it twice and its work for me, you just need high damage peeps run toward the ritualist and kill it fast. it works well with ritualist Celestial Skill and Monk Celestial skill -- Cwingnam2000 12:08, 7 September 2006 (CDT) ::Sure it works, but it's a really bad idea and not at all needed for the masters - esp if you're doing Raisu with henchmen/heroes for masters (easy! just need to know strategy). I really recommend NOT running - the mobs in that hallway are weak (mesmers, monks, warriors), and easily taken down one by one, and the alternatives are 1) getting mobbed at the end trying to kill the rit (with all the heroes, hench, and minions focusing NOT on the ritualist) = impossible, and 2) ending up in the next room with the 3 bosses without minions. Doable? Yes, but far slower and riskier than killing the things in the hallway before the rit, and walking into the last room with 9-10 minions. The very first time I did Raisu I followed this guide and got up easily to the Rit boss, ran to the rit, killed it, ended up without minions in the next room, and wiped on the last 3 bosses. The second time I did it I ran through again, and everyone refused to target the ritualist, who would resurrect things, and keep itself a live very well. Mob of 30 things + rit was a stalemate, and not a recipe for masters. The THIRD time I did it, I spawned even more elementalists on the way to the Koosun boss (like 3 in every group), and still got masters because I didn't run to the stupid Ritualist boss. It's a lot harder taking down the spellbreaker boss without 9-10 melee mobs helping. -Scyfer 20:34, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::I got it to work with henchmen and heroes, as long as you flag them by rit boss it's fine. Could be that they updated hero/hench AI to attack called targets?--Devils Apprentice 11:47, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Quit during final cutscene Unlike most missions, when I quit during the final cutscene (after it showed the swords for getting your standard/expert/master reward) it did not open up Imperial Sanctum for me. Could just be a one-time bug, but thought I'd put it out there in case it might keep someone else from having to redo the mission. PurpleFlux 12:01, 7 September 2006 (CDT) That's you fault for being too damn lazy to wait a few extra seconds... Bonding? None of the Shiro'ken carry enchant removals, making the use of a Bonder a viable choice. Tried this briefly, seemed effecient - thoughts on this? green boss I did the mission with henchies and just before the cutscene for the end, a warrior or assassin green boss attacked me. the name was gate guard and he landed only one hit. anyone else has seen it?--Arbegas 18:41, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :He's there everytime I go through the mission. It seems that during the cutscene Togo kills this enemy. I've never tried killing the Gate Guard prior to triggering the cutscene by killing the other bosses, though. --Wil 15:33, 5 October 2006 (CDT) yes i have noticed this too - hoax Heroes and Celestial Skills Is there any way to have our heroes take the Celestial skill? I just tested entering the mission with my ranger and 3 heroes. One of them even had an empty slot in his skill bar, but none of the heroes got a celestial skill even when I took it. Is this a hindsight of Anet? -- (talk) 07:36, 9 December 2006 (CST) :No, it's not a mistake. Heroes can't take sunspear or lightbringer skills, or any other special skills either. -Scyfer 04:37, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Then again, this area might be a special case of this, since henchmen get the skills too. So, maybe. ;) -Scyfer 04:41, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Imho this limits the heroes a bit too much. Henchmen get the skill so why not the heroes? Okay, I understand that it is easier to add it to henchmen who don't have a ral skill bar. They just have some random amount of skills which the player doesn't see anyway, so you can just add the skill to the bar. With heroes there should be some kind of replacement method which would take time to put in the gae. I would have hoped or atleast a simple 'if there is an empty slot, place the celestial skill there'. -- (talk) 05:39, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::Done this mission in 17 Minutes with 3 Heros (1 MM 1 Searing 1 Healer) and NPCs, as long as Searing and Spiritual Pain aren't nerfed I don't mind loosing the dragon skill.-217.237.150.52 18:02, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::::The point is that Anet didn't quite spot all of the special things where heroes should have needed extra code. And this piece of info might actually interest someone. -- (talk) 18:07, 19 December 2006 (CST)